1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a service provision system, a service provision method, and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a function of distributing data to a specified distribution destination has a plurality of variations. For example, a multifunction peripheral has a function of transmitting image data obtained by scanning by e-mail. For example, a multifunction peripheral also has a function of uploading image data obtained by scanning to a specific folder at a specified time. For example, a multifunction peripheral further has a function of transmitting image data received by facsimile to a specific server or the like on a network. For example, when data is stored in a specific folder of a specific server in an in-house network system, a technology for reading the data and distributing the read data to other server is known.